


Simon vs. Hotel Rooms

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Simon vs. [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Prom Night, Sharing a Bed, Talk About Boundaries, Talks About Prom, soft boyfriends, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “I’m not ready to have sex,” I say, and immediately want to smack myself because going for blunt was not what I had in mind.“Oh,” Bram says, his left hand pausing from where it had still been rubbing my arm.Or, Abby announces that she's got everyone hotel rooms for after Prom and Simon freaks out a bit. (Spoiler alert, Bram is very cute and sweet and everything is okay in the end.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and sweet. I just had this idea about this happening and couldn't get it out of my head until I caved and wrote a little drabble-y thing about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Simon vs. Hotel Rooms

 

It all starts at the lunch, and I really shouldn’t be surprised by the topic of conversation, as prom is this weekend. 

Bram had asked me a few weeks ago with an Oreo cake, _Prom?_ written on the top in Oreo crumbs and it was positively delicious. (And, of course I said yes, mouth full of Oreo infused frosting). 

We’re all sitting at our table and tucking into our lunches when Abby comes up in a flurry and slams her lunch down a bit too hard so some of the food flies off of it. She doesn’t seem to care, though, as she continues grinning hugely. 

“I did it! We have a set of hotel rooms booked for after prom!”

Most of our table breaks into excited cheers and conversation about this news. I however, feel knots immediately twist in my stomach. Bram, too, is especially quiet next to me, and we pass the rest of lunch in this awkward silence. 

It’s not until we’re on the car ride home that Bram brings it up, breaking me out of my head for the first time since lunch. 

“So, Abby’s little announcement was exciting,” Bram says, and I hum in response. 

We’re almost to my house, if I can just hold it together until then, we can lock ourselves in the safety of my room and I will feel a whole lot more comfortable discussing this. 

“Simon, are you…okay?” Bram asks softly and I pass him a quick glance, flashing what I hope is a convincing smile. 

Bram smiles back, but I can tell that I wasn’t as convincing as I hoped to be. He doesn’t press, though, and I turn onto my road. When we pull into my driveway, Bram gets out quickly, beating me to the front door and waits for me to unlock it before he heads up to my room without a word. 

I follow Bram upstairs, foregoing my usual pit stop in the kitchen. I can sense that Bram wants to get to the bottom of why I’m acting weird, always so sensitive to my mood and wanting me to be comfortable above all else. 

Bram’s sitting on my bed when I join him, shoes and backpack dropped by my desk. He smiles at me and pats the bed next to him in his way of asking me to join him. I leave my bag and shoes by Bram’s and then climb into bed with him. Bram opens his arms to me and I gratefully fall into his warm embrace. 

One of the things I appreciate the most about Bram is that he’s the quiet observer kind. He doesn’t press something, even if he knows something is up. He will wait patiently until I’m ready to talk about it and not make me feel weird or stressed about it. It makes me what to open up to him that much quicker. 

“I’m sorry I’m acting weird,” I start by saying and Bram just rubs his hand down my arm. “I… Abby’s little announcement freaked me out a bit.”

“Do you not want to go to prom with me anymore?” Bram asks in a small voice and I have to sit up and look at him.

Bram’s expression looks hurt and I realize that he must think I’m acting weird because I don’t want to be his date anymore. I can’t help but take his face in my hands and peck a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Never,” I say, watching him carefully to make sure he understands me. “I’m not freaked out going with you to prom. I’m so excited to be your date, Bram, you have no idea.” 

Bram smiles, clearly relieved. I settle back onto Bram’s chest, taking his free right hand in mine and playing with his fingers as I try to find the right words to express what I’m feeling. 

“I’m not ready to have sex,” I say, and immediately want to smack myself because going for blunt was not what I had in mind. 

“Oh,” Bram says, his left hand pausing from where it had still been rubbing my arm. 

“I’m sorry, that was really blunt,” I say, trying to backtrack and do some damage control. “I just… when Abby said she’d gotten hotel rooms… I just… I started to spiral on this crazy thought train about all that’s implied with prom night and rented rooms… I just… I panicked. I don’t… I know it’s lame and I should totally be up for this, I mean, everyone else clearly is and I hate feeling like I’m not… normal for not being ready for this or wanting this…”

“Si, breathe,” Bram says, squeezing me and then rubbing my back. “Don’t feel like you’re not normal for not being ready, okay? There’s not wrong with feeling the way you feel and don’t let anyone ever make you think you’re wrong for being yourself. Don’t let other people pressure you into doing something you’re not ready for.”

I sit up again and look at Bram because I can’t stand not seeing his face when he’s being so sincere. Bram smiles and I realize I started crying as he reaches up and brushes a tear away from my cheek. 

“You’re the best person I know,” Bram says. “It would be a shame if you were ‘normal’.”

Bram does air quotes around the word normal and it makes me smile. I’m feeling better already, and I’m starting to really understand why my mother always makes her clients talk about their feelings. It really does help when you’re with someone you trust completely.

“As for the sex thing,” Bram says and I instantly take everything I just thought back. “I’m glad you brought it up, actually.”

“Oh?” I say, biting my lip to try and remain calm. 

Bram and I hadn’t talked about sex before, I mean, our emails back when we were _Blue &Jacques _ did get a little steamy on a few occasions, but since we officially got together as _Bram &Simon, _ the topic hasn’t come up (though it probably should have with the amount of boners we’ve each popped during our many heated make out sessions). 

“We’ve never, like, officially talked about it,” Bram says, gaze dropping and I can tell he’s nervous talking about this. “I just… I want you to know that I’m obviously attracted to you and I like you so much, I just… I think we’re on the same page when you say you’re… not ready for… that… yet.”

And here I was thinking Bram Greenfeld could not get any cuter. Bram looks back up at me through his eyelashes, cheeks slightly tinted with blush and I just simply can’t _not_ kiss him. Bram melts into it quickly, hands coming up to steady my cheeks as I slide my own around the back of his neck. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” I say, though the way I’m currently draped over him sort of negates that statement. 

“I’m still all for making out, though,” Bram says, hot breath fanning over my face. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Mm, me, too,” I say and then lean back in to kiss my boyfriend. 

After we make out for a bit, we separate and I have to roll a safe distance away from Bram so we’re not touching at all as to help with the unfortunate hard on I’m currently sporting. We don’t talk about this, the fact that we both get so worked up that all we’d have to do is just… give in and our relationship would be changed forever, taken up to the next level. 

We don’t talk for a few minutes, the room filled only with our heavy breathing as we both work to calm ourselves down. Eventually, Bram rolls to face me again, tracing a finger up my arm in his sweet way. I have my eyes closed, but I open them to look at him.

“Going back to our original conversation,” Bram says, softly and I roll to look at him more clearly. “I would like to spend the night with you.”

“You mean take up Abby on her hotel room offer?” I ask, my heart starting to race at the thought of getting to spend an entire night with my boyfriend, uninterrupted, even if it was just to hang out and sleep together without, you know, _sleeping together._

“Yeah,” Bram says, twisting our fingers together. “Do you think your parents would be okay with it?” 

I think about it for a minute. My parents were always so open and chill about things, and I honestly believe if I was honest with them about where I was going and what I would be doing (and specifically _not_ doing), they probably would be fine with it. Bram’s mom is the one I’m worried about.

“I honestly think so, yeah,” I say. “What about you?”

Bram pauses for a moment. “I may just say I’m sleeping over at Garrett’s.”

“Probably for the best,” I say a bit sadly. 

Bram’s mom’s been supportive for the most part so far, I just don’t think she’s ready for the sleepover stage yet, which, any parent would probably have trouble condoning, whether they’re child was gay or not. My parents are just… special. 

“I’m excited for it,” Bram says. 

“Me, too,” I say honestly.

We kiss again, then, soft and sweet and all too brief. My parents will be home soon and we should probably start our homework. Bram will probably stay for dinner tonight, and I will ask my parents about prom when he leaves later on. I’m a little nervous, but mostly excited for this next step with Bram. 

As cliché as it probably is, Prom is going to be an unforgettable night, and I for one cannot wait.


	2. Part II: The Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here's what happens the night of the prom!
> 
> (additional tags have been added)

**Part II**

So, as it turns out, I had slightly miscalculated how my parents would take the whole ‘sharing a hotel room with my boyfriend’ thing. 

We’re having dinner, something spicy and delicious, when I get the brilliant idea to just go for it and tell them. 

“So prom’s coming up this weekend, as you know,” I say, because, yes, they do know - Mom helped me get my tux and dad’s been showing me some ‘dance moves’ every night for the past two weeks. 

“Yes, Simon. Are you getting excited?” Mom asks, smiling knowingly at me.

“Definitely, and I wanted to tell you… Abby’s organized some rooms for us at the hotel across from the venue so we don’t have to worry about getting back from downtown late at night.”

“Oh,” Mom says and I can already see the wheels turning in her mind making me realize I may have been misguided in thinking they would be chill about this. 

“Yeah, it’s like, not really a big deal. I just figured it would be safest for us to stay downtown and we’d come home in the morning,” I say dumbly, pushing what’s left of my dinner around on my plate with my fork.

“Nora, you may be excused,” Mom says and Nora knows better than to protest and gets up to head upstairs. 

I feel my stomach start to churn and I stare down at my plate as I wait for whatever my mom is about to say, really having no idea what to expect. My dad has been silent this whole time, and I start to wonder which side he’s on. I think he’s probably on mine, but marriage trumps all. 

“Simon,” Mom says, slowly, calculated. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” I say, playing dumb.

“Si, look at me,” Mom says and I look up, suddenly realizing that I’m close to tears. “Sweetie, this is a big step, spending the night with someone. I just want you to understand that and really think about if you’re prepared for that.”

I blink a few times, forcing down the tears that are so close to spilling over. I wipe at my nose and nod, hoping I don’t look on the verge of breaking down. I want my parents to trust that I know what I’m doing, but I’m worried that my current state is negating that. 

“I know,” I say, clearing my throat when my voice comes out a bit hoarse. “Bram and I have talked about it and we want to do this.”

“You’ve talked about it?” Mom says, voice showing genuine surprise. 

“Yeah. If I’m being completely honest I was not for it at first because… if you must know, I’m not, like, ready for Bram and I to… take our relationship to a physical level yet… but we talked about it and we decided that it would be nice for us to just be able to spend the night together and not feel the pressure to do anything but hang out and sleep, you know? I just. I trust Bram with everything I have and I know he’s not going to take advantage of me and I would never do that to him either. We’re ready for this and I hope you’re okay with it.”

“That’s… very mature of you, Simon,” Mom says after a moment of silent nodding. 

Mom looks to dad and they share a moment of silent communication before my dad is speaking.

“We trust you, bud.”

“And, Simon, only you can feel what you feel. If you think you’re ready for this then we trust you to be able to handle this opportunity and privilege maturely. We’ll expect you home Sunday morning by noon,” Mom adds and I nod gratefully.

“I can definitely do that,” I say. “Thank you.”

“Now go grab your sister so we can have dessert,” Dad says and just like that, everything is back to normal.

**~*~*~**

The night of the prom, my stomach is in knots.

I’m mostly excited, but also nervous. What if I can’t dance? What if I spill food on myself at dinner? What if any of a dozen other embarrassing things happen?

The moment I see Bram, though, all of my anxiety melts away. 

Bram shows up at my house at 5:00, and I honestly forget how to do anything but stare with my jaw hanging open when Nora answers the door and I see him all dressed up for the first time. 

“Bram! You look so handsome,” Mom says as she walks into the foyer. 

“Thank you, Emily. These are for you,” Bram says, handing her some flowers after picking one from the bunch and handing it to Nora with a wink. 

“Wow,” I manage to say after I realize everyone’s staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

“Right back at ya,” Bram says, stepping into the house and walking over to me. “You look incredible.”

“Just… wow,” I say again dumbly. 

“I brought you something,” Bram says, holding up a small package with a boutineer in it. 

I feel myself blush as Bram opens it and then pins it to my chest expertly. After my flower is secured, Nora tugs on my sleeve and hands me my own package that I had picked up for Bram this morning.

“I have something for you, too,” I say and begin attempting to fasten Bram’s boutineer to his tux, though my fingers are a lot more shaky than his were. 

Bram curls his fingers around mine, holding them steady for a moment as our eyes lock and we smile at each other shyly. I take a deep breath and then manage to settle myself enough to finally get his boutineer on straight without stabbing either of us. 

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Dad says as he enters the foyer. “We’re heading to the park to take pictures, right?”

“Yep,” I say, pulling out my phone. “Looks like everyone’s on their way there now so we should head out.”

“Okay, we will meet you there!” Mom says, way too excited. 

“Don’t forget tissues, Em!” Dad says as he wraps an arm around Nora, who rolls her eyes. 

Bram and I have our first moment alone then as my family gets ready to leave. 

“You seriously do look so breathtaking,” Bram says, huddling close to me. “I can’t wait to go to prom with you.”

I smile and wrap my arms around him, breathing in his delicious smell. 

“I was so nervous until I saw you,” I admit, pulling back slightly. “Now I’m just so excited.”

Bram smiles and squeezes my hands. “Do you have everything?”

I nod, stepping back to pick up the small bag I packed. Bram nods and after I make sure I have my keys, we head outside and after transferring Bram’s bag to my car, we head out to the park. 

**~*~*~**

Pictures take over our allotted thirty minutes, but we’re good sports about it as our parents take hundreds of pictures with every combination of people and backdrop imaginable. Our dinner reservations are not until 6:45 anyways. 

I drive one car to dinner with Bram, Leah and her date and Garrett drives the other with his date, Abby and Nick. 

Dinner passes quickly with, thankfully, no major or even minor disasters. The food is delicious and we have a blast laughing and joking around. It’s actually really fun getting all dressed up and having dinner with your closest friends. 

Prom starts at 8:30, so by the time we pay and go to the bathroom to do any last minute primping, it’s time for us to head over. Garrett and I both park our cars at the hotel and Abby checks in so we have our room keys and don’t have to worry about it later on. 

By 8:40, we are heading across the street to the venue where the prom is being held. I hold Bram’s hand as we walk, and he squeezes every so often as we walk, letting me know that he’s there and he’s feeling the same mix of nervous and excited that I am. 

When we walk into the venue, it takes my breath away all over again. The place is decorated to the nines and it really feels like we are transported into a Winter Wonderland (even though, let’s be real, most people who grow up in Atlanta have never truly experienced). 

As much as I’ve never been much of a dancer, there’s something about the atmosphere, whether it be the lights, the loud music, or the smiling faces all around me, that make me want to just let loose. 

So I do. 

I lead Bram out onto the dance floor and it’s like for the next hour or so, we’re in our own little world. Bram is actually quite a good dancer, and his skill help me find my own rhythm and keep up. When a slow song comes on, I am grateful for my father’s little lessons and I feel comfortable letting Bram lead me around the dance floor. 

When I start to feel tired, we join Leah and her date at a table and share some punch and snacks. I can’t stop smiling the whole time, but neither can Bram. 

We pass another hour dancing with our friends until it’s time to announce Prom King and Queen. As we watch our classmates on stage, Bram wraps an arm around my waist and I rest my head on Bram’s shoulder. It’s nice, I think, getting to experience this with Bram by my side and no matter what happens in the future, I’m going to look back on this and feel so lucky to have had Bram here with me.

As the night winds down, the crowd starts to thin as friends and couples start to head out to their various after parties. Nick and Abby leave a little before midnight, saying their goodbyes and then leaving in a fit of giggles and bright smiles. Leah and her date had left just after 11:00 and I wasn’t really sure where Garrett and his date escaped off to, so before we realize it, Bram and I are the only ones from our group left. 

At 12:20, the DJ announces it’s the last two songs, and Bram and I decide we might as well stay for the end of it. There’s one up beat song and then the DJ ends with a slow one, so Bram pulls me in and holds me close as we sway together, still moving even when the music cuts off. 

The lights come on and the chaperones start to corral the remaining students out, offering to call Ubers for anyone who may need it. Bram and I slip out and head back across the street, both smiling and giggling as we go. 

We stop at my car to grab our bags and then head into the hotel, hand in hand. As we step into the elevator, I realize that I feel invigorated, rather than tired like I should. I look over at Bram, and realize that he also looks like he’s practically vibrating with energy, too. 

When we find our room, I pull out the room key and open the door with slightly shaky fingers. I push the door open and flick on the light, the reality of the situation hitting me when the door closes behind us with a loud click. 

“Wow,” I say as I walk in and set my bag on the one, double bed. “This is… actually happening.”

“Yeah,” Bram says slowly, setting his bag next to mine. “Having second thoughts?”

I turn and pull Bram to me, shaking my head. “Never.”

I lean in, then, easing Bram into a kiss that I try my best to pour everything I’m currently feeling into. Bram reaches up and cups my jaw, taking control of the kiss and slowing us down until we pull apart.

“Do you want to change or shower or anything?” Bram asks, ever practical.

“Hm,” I hum, noncommittally, too busy playing with the lapels of Bram’s jacket. 

“Si, it’s late,” Bram teases. “I know we’re both feeling very awake right now, but we’re going to hit a wall very soon and I’d much rather be cuddled in bed in comfy clothes with you when that happens.”

“Fine,” I say slowly and give Bram one last kiss before I grab my bag and head into the bathroom. 

As I close the door behind me, I take a few deep breaths before looking at myself in the mirror. I’m a little surprised when i finally see myself, barely recognizing the look of pure exhilaration and joy on my face. 

I grin at myself and then turn away to start changing into my pajamas. I also brush my teeth and wash my face, trying not to seem like I’m rushing, but at the same time trying not to take too long. 

When I finally decide I’m done, I gather my things and head back out into the room to find Bram has also changed and is lounging on the bed in flannel pants and a old soccer t-shirt. He looks so adorable and comfy I could cry.

“You know, it really isn’t fair for you to be sitting there looking like that,” I say as I set down my stuff and just take another moment to ogle my adorably hot boyfriend. 

Bram scrunches his face at me and then pats the bed next to him. “I could say the same for you.”

I smile and then climb onto the bed next to him, immediately folding into his side. Bram traces his fingers up and down my arm as I rest my head on his chest. We just enjoy each other’s company for a little bit before Bram reaches for the TV remote. 

“I’m still wide awake,” Bram sighs. “Want to see if something’s on TV?”

I nod in response and then maneuver so we can crawl under the covers. Bram follows my lead and then clicks the TV on and starts flipping through the channels. We finally decide on old reruns of _Friends_ and watch in blissful silence for an entire episode. 

At the commercial break between episodes, I lift up and look at Bram. “I had so much fun with you tonight. Thank you for going with me.”

Bram smiles at me and pushes my hair from my forehead. “Of course. Thank _you_ for going with _me.”_

“I’m glad we get to do this part, too,” I say, laying back down on Bram’s warm chest. “As nervous as I was to spend the night with you, it feels really natural and… easy now.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Bram says, rubbing my back slowly. “If it wasn’t obvious, I’m also very pleased to be here with you.”

I tilt my head up to grin at Bram and silently ask for a kiss which he obviously obliges. We watch another episode before the tiredness starts to sink in and we start yawning. Bram turns the TV off and I get up to hit the lights, plunging the room into darkness. 

Instead of turning on the bedside lamp like a normal person, Bram starts up a game of Marco Polo with me to try and get me back to the bed. I end up tripping over the edge and landing on top of him, nearly elbowing him in the stomach. 

“Ouch,” I groan as I try to right myself, but Bram holds me still by the wrists and suddenly, it’s like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. 

“Si,” Bram whispers and there’s something in his voice that makes my pulse pound in my ears and my toes curl. 

Then we’re kissing and it takes my breath away. Bram shoves the covers down and I adjust so I’m straddling Bram as he pulls the covers back on top of us. 

We’ve made out plenty of times before, more times than I can count, to be honest, but nothing like this. This… this is something completely different. 

In the back of my mind, I know where this could potentially be heading. I know with anyone else, this scenario would be a one way street to a land with a lot less clothes, but with Bram, I feel safe knowing he won’t push us there. I know I’m still not ready.

That doesn’t mean that I’m not ready for a little heavy petting. 

I feel like we’re moving in slow motion and at a million miles an hour all at the same time. Bram slips his hand up the back of my shirt as I run my fingers over his hair and move to kiss his neck. 

“Fuck, Si,” Bram moans as I suck on his neck a bit and I know he’s getting worked up because he rarely swears.

I continue my ministrations on the sensitive spot under his ear until Bram gives a broken moan and grinds his hips up against mine, making me freeze when i feel how hard he is. 

Bram notices my hesitation and slides his hand to my side, squeezes it as his other hand moves to my face, coaxing me to look at him.

“Simon, talk to me,” Bram says softly. “We can slow down if you need to.”

“I… I don’t know,” I say, trying to catch my breath. “I want… I want to make you feel good. I just… I don’t know how.”

Bram watches me carefully as I bite my lip and try to hide from him, feeling embarrassed. Bram holds me steady, his fingers tracing soothing circles against my side. 

“Can I… can I…” Bram whispers as he moves us so that his thighs are on the outside of my legs and then he curls his strong legs around mine, making our hips lie flush against each other, and okay, I didn’t really realize how affected I was by all this until I felt our hardons brush against each other. 

Bram doesn’t move yet, just holds us steadily there, watching me carefully. I don’t know what to think, all I know is that I trust Bram and I want to do this with him. 

“Si, talk to me,” Bram says. “I need… I need to know what you’re thinking.”

I take a shaky breath and then lick my lips before speaking, “I want to… I… I’m not ready for the… vulnerability of sex yet, but I want… I want to do this with you. I trust you and I… I want to see what you look like when you come. Fuck, that sounds so cheesy.”

“No, it really doesn’t,” Bram breathes, voice strained. “It’s so hot.”

I laugh shyly, tracing my fingers over Bram’s cheek. “Are you okay with this?”

“Definitely,” Bram nods. “It’s still sharing something vulnerable and giving something of yourself to the other person, but it’s like a baby step. I think… I think we’re ready for this. I just… I don’t want it to feel like I’m pressuring you into it.”

“You’re not,” I say firmly, praying he believes me. “I’ve thought about it, a lot actually.”

“You have?” Bram laughs. “Simon Spier, you’ve been holding out on me.”

“I just… I never knew how to bring it up and we don’t exactly get a lot of time alone…” I explain and then Bram’s kissing me again and just like that, the conversation dies and we’re back in that blissful place where the only thing I can focus on is where our skin is touching.

Bram takes the lead, guiding my hands where he wants them on his neck and hips and then he’s holding my hips and guiding them into a slow rhythm against his. I spread my legs a bit for better leverage and Bram tightens his legs around my hips, hooking his ankles together.

In all the times we’ve kissed, I’ve never heard Bram make noises like he is right now. There’s these soft, gaspy moans and it quickly becomes my new favorite sound. I’m sure I’m making my own embarrassing noises, but I can’t really worry about that as I feel myself about to come.

I want to tell Bram as much, but then he’s sliding his hand down and gripping my ass and think I moan louder than I ever have in my life. Bram grinds his hips into mine more quickly, and I wonder vaguely if he’s as close as I am.

I get my answer a moment later when Bram whispers desperately, “Si, I’m going to come. Kiss… fuck, kiss me.”

So I do, and it’s messy and filthy and more tongue and gasping breathing than a real kiss, but it’s perfect in the moment. Bram comes first, his hips stuttering against mine as he fists a hand in my hair and pulls hard, which makes me tumble over the edge. 

It’s only afterwards that I have the sinking realization that we just came in our boxers and now are potentially going to have to free ball it for the rest of the night and on the way home tomorrow. 

I say as much to Bram and he immediately starts laughing uncontrollably, which leads to more kissing and rolling around until we wear ourselves out some more. Afterwards, I excuse myself to the bathroom to clean up and hide my soiled boxers in the bottom of my bag. Bram does the same, and then we’re back in the bed again.

“That was… really good,” Bram says as I settle back against him. “Are you good?”

“So good,” I say, nodding against Bram’s chest. “That was perfect.”

“Good,” Bram says. “I’m so happy, Simon.”

“Me, too,” I say around a yawn and Bram presses a giggling kiss to my forehead. 

“Sleep, baby,” Bram says.

“Mm,” I hum and wrap my arms around Bram’s middle. “I can’t wait to wake up in your arms tomorrow.”

“Right back at ya,” Bram laughs and then I’m falling into the most blissful sleep of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this lived up to expectations and was worth the wait!
> 
> spread some love in the comments or just say hi :)
> 
> ~sending happy wishes to all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> So this could definitely turn into a two-part thing if the people want me to write what happens during/after prom! (lemme know in the comments if that's something you would like to see happen!)
> 
> Sending infinite love and good vibes to all of you! 
> 
> <3


End file.
